Project Summary/Abstract The main objective of the Alabama Pregnancy Risk Assessment Monitoring System (PRAMS) Project is to provide accurate data to researchers, health care providers, and policymakers in order to ultimately improve the health of Alabama mothers and infants. This is in accordance with the Alabama Department of Public Health's mission to improve the health of all Alabamians. The design and methods of the PRAMS project include drawing a sample from the state birth certificate registry file and sending surveys, according to protocol, to the mothers who are selected. The survey contains information concerning behaviors and experiences before, during, and after the pregnancy, which is vital to determining Alabama Public Health Policy.